


The Warrior Who Fell in Love With the Moon

by Tabitha_Black_Rose23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabitha_Black_Rose23/pseuds/Tabitha_Black_Rose23
Summary: The story of Sokka and Yue's romance has become a popular tale among members of the Water Tribe.A woman comforts her granddaughter with the story of the warrior who fell in love with the moon.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Warrior Who Fell in Love With the Moon

"Gran gran, I can't sleep," a young girl told her grandmother, "I'm afraid of the storm."

"There's nothing to fear, I know Southern Water Tribe blizzards can be scary, but I promise we're safe inside."

"I'm not so sure," the little girl said. "We're in a tent."

"Yes, but the seal bones holding up the tent are bound together with the strongest rope around, and the animal skins that make up the walls and ceiling are thick. This home has withstood far worse storms than the current blizzard. Plus, we have a large fire that will burn through the night and keep us warm as we sleep."

"I guess," the granddaughter replied, not fully convinced by her grandmother's assurances. "I wish daddy were here, he could protect me from the storm."

The grandmother wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders.

"I know you'd feel much safer with your parents here, but they're very busy with important work at the moment. They'll be back for you as soon as the can be, probably by next week."

"I hope so. I don't like being away from them, especially during a blizzard."

"I know," the grandmother said. "You know, your father used to get scared during storms when he was your age."

"Really? I can't imagine daddy ever being afraid of anything?"

"Of course. Everyone is frightened sometimes, no matter how brave they may seem.I used to tell him stories whenever he was scared, that always distracted him from what he was afraid of."

"Can you tell me a story?" The little girl asked.

"I'd be happy to, just let me think of one," the grandmother responded. "I know, I'm going to tell you a very popular Water Tribe tale. Why don't you lay down in your bed and try to relax as you listen?"

The granddaughter did as her grandmother suggested.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the story of the warrior who fell in love with the moon.

"There once was a young warrior who journeyed to the North Pole for the first time. He was traveling around the world, fighting in a great war. On his first day in the Northern Water Tribe he met a beautiful princess and he fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. She had lovely blue eyes and pretty, pink lips, but the most striking thing about her was her long, white hair."

"White?" The granddaughter interrupted. "I've never seen anybody with white hair before!"

"Yes," the grandmother smiled. "Her hair was very unique. The reason why her hair is white is actually very important to the story, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Anyway, the warrior was brave, intelligent, and loyal, but he didn't think himself worthy of the princess' love. You see, during this time the Southern Tribe was much different than it is today. The Tribe had been attacked many times during the war. Almost all of the waterbenders had been taken prisoner, and the young warrior was the last of all the men to leave to fight in the war.

"The Northern Tribe was a beautiful city, much more advanced and sophisticated than the Southern Tribe. The warrior felt that the future ruler of such a land could never grow to love a peasant like him."

"He was wrong though? They did wind falling in love, right? Otherwise this wouldn't be a very good story," the granddaughter surmised.

"You're a very clever girl," her grandmother told her, affectionately tucking a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear. The child leaned into her grandmother's touch and let out a soft yawn.

"Despite his fear of being rejected by the princess, the warrior still tried to win her began to spend time together and the warrior believed that she had romantic feelings for him; however, one day the princess told him she didn't want to see him any longer. The warrior was devastated."

The little girl was steadily becoming more and more tired, but she was still paying close attention to her Gran Gran's story.

"So now does he meet the moon and fall in love with her?" She asked, lifting her head off of her pillow.

"Be patient, you don't want to ruin the ending for yourself," her grandmother told her with a laugh. "So, where was I again?"

"The princess just told the warrior she never wanted to see him again."

"Ah, yes. So the warrior was heartbroken and very confused. He really did think the princess at least enjoyed their friendship.

"Soon, however, the warrior discovered what had happened. The princess was betrothed to another young man."

"Why didn't she tell the warrior?"

"Well, the engagement was an arranged one, an arrangement the princess was not a part of. She did not want to marry her fiancé. She was falling in love with the warrior but knew they wouldn't be able to be together. She hoped that distancing herself from the warrior would cause her feelings from him to go away. They didn't.

"The warrior soon met the princess' fiancé. He was a arrogant young man who only wished to wed her because of the benefits of being related to royalty."

"Yuck," The little girl stuck out her tongue . "She shouldn't have to marry somebody she doesn't want to."

"I agree, but unfortunately arranged marriages were still common in the Northern Water Tribe at this time, and they were expected of members of the royal family."

"Things only got worse for the princess and the warrior. The Northern Tribe was no longer able to stay out of the war. An enemy naval fleet attacked and all the men began to prepare for battle.

"The warrior was eager to fight the naval fleet, but the princess' father would not let him join the battle. The warrior was disappointed, wanting to defend the Northern Tribe, but then the princess' father told him he had a much more important task for him: protecting the princess.

"The warrior took his task very seriously, doing everything he could to keep the princess safe. They grew closer, and the princess revealed some of her past to him.

"She told him that she had been born very sick and was not expected to survive. Hoping to save their daughter, the princess' parents had placed her in the pond of the spirit oasis, the most spiritual place in the North Pole. In the form of two fish, the physical bodies of the moon and the water spirits swan together in this water."

"I remember you telling me about them, Gran Gran. They're the most important spirits to the Water Tribe because without them there would be no water bending," the granddaughter chimed in.

"You're right again, but remember the moon and water spirits are also important to all people, not just the Water Tribe. Without them the entire world would fall out of balance.

"Back to the story, the moon spirit gave life to the baby princess, turning her dark hair white. Her parents rejoiced, knowing their daughter would survive.

"Sadly, the admiral of the attacking fleet let his ambition get in the way of reason. He found the spirit oasis and captured the moon spirit. The admiral was determined to destroy the moon spirit, knowing that without it there could be no waterbending. He ignored all warnings that his nation would also be hurt be the loss of the spirit.

"The admiral killed the moon spirit and the world became darker. The moon was gone and the waterbenders had no way of defending their home from the attackers.

"The princess and the warrior were both horrified, thinking that all hope of saving the Water Tribe was lost, but the princess quickly realized that she had the power to bring back the moon spirit. Ignoring the warriors protests, she placed her hand on the lifeless body of the moon spirit, returning the life the spirit had gifted to her when she was just an infant."

"Oh no! Does that mean she died?" The granddaughter questioned.

"Yes, in a way she did die. Giving life back to the moon spirit did end her time in the physical world. At the same time, her selfless act was also a rebirth of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out," her grandmother replied with a smile.

"Meanwhile, the water spirit was outraged by the loss of it's companion. It took the form of a giant water monster. It saved the Northern Tribe, taking out the whole navel fleet in seconds. Before returning to the oasis the water spirit captured the admiral, improvising him in the spirit world for the rest of time."

"Good," the little girl said softly, her eyes half closed.

"The moon reappeared in the sky and the moon and water spirit returned to their pond, swimming together harmoniously.

"The warrior held the princess' body which was still laying at the edge of the pond. He failed his mission to protect her and he was heartbroken, thinking that there was no chance they could ever be together now.

"Then, the princess' body suddenly vanished, but she quickly reappeared in front of the warrior. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, radiant and glowing, but she was floating just above the ground, no longer human.

"She had become the moon spirit.

"She assured the warrior that she would always be with him and kissed him one last time before disappearing.

"True to her word, the princess always watched over the warrior. He was eventually able to move on from his loss, and he was even able to fall in love again. His new love was a warrior herself, but he was still fiercely protective of her never forgetting his failed mission to keep the princess safe.

"Nevertheless, he was eventually able to forgive himself for what happened to the princess. He realized that it was her destiny to become the moon spirit and that stopping her from fulfilling this destiny would have been wrong.

"Every full moon he would gaze into the night sky and remember their love, and he knew that she was looking down at him and doing the same.

"The end."

"I like that story gran gran, even though it was a bit sad," the little girl told her grandmother.

"I'm glad."

The grandmother smiled and walked over to the opening of the tent.

"And look, the storm has died down enough that we can see the full moon," she told her granddaughter, but when she turned back the where the girl was sleeping she saw that she had already fallen asleep.

The grandmother smiled.

"Goodnight Jinora" she quietly said to her granddaughter as she tucked the blankets more securely around the sleeping child.

Katara again looked out from the tent, focusing on the full moon above her.

"And goodnight to you too, Yue," she told the moon. "I hope that you and Sokka are together now."

With that said, she curled up next to Jinora and drifted off into sleep herself, fond memories of her departed brother filling her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess my little plot twist there at the end?
> 
> Just as a disclaimer I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


End file.
